


The Seventh Day of Christmas: Drunken Carolling (Dec 19)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: “When was the last time we got drunk together?”





	The Seventh Day of Christmas: Drunken Carolling (Dec 19)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sia’s new Christmas Album, Everyday is Christmas, is featured in this fic, and it’s been my soundtrack this entire Advent. Go listen to it, it’s so GOOD.
> 
> Warning for mentions of alcohol and drinking.

[The Album](https://open.spotify.com/album/0DB01cPUt66gHPLL1JcdQq)

 

“When was the last time we got drunk together?”

 

Darren’s blasting Sia’s new Christmas album out through their surround sound speakers (installed at Darren’s insistence), and he’s convinced Chris to get up and dance with him. They’ve pushed the furniture to the walls, and turned a mini strobe light maker on, and it’s like the _Glee_ days when they’d party in Chris’ trailer.

 

Except right now it’s just the two of them, with Brian eyeing them from the couch, and Cooper excitedly barking at their feet. Chris likes this much better.

 

“Shit, I can’t even remember,” Darren says, shouting over the lyrics of _Ho Ho Ho_. “We should totally remedy that, you know.”

 

Sia spurs them on as they mix equal parts apple juice and tequila into glasses, bypassing their usual tradition of knocking back the tequila and then washing it down with apple juice.  

 

Two glasses in, they’re dancing to _Candy Cane Lane_ , at varying degrees of skill. Darren’s somehow turned into Ferris Bueller on a parade float, mouthing the words and improvising a dance routine, using their television remote as a makeshift microphone. Chris, on the other hand has relegated himself to cheering Darren on, since he’s already stubbed his toe twice. Alcohol might make him lose his inhibitions, but it also makes him lose his centre of gravity.

 

A third glass and Chris and Darren are slow dancing (in other words, precariously swaying) in the middle of their living room to _Under the Mistletoe_ , Darren’s face buried in Chris’ neck, breath hot on his skin.

 

“ _Run to me, run to me through the white night 'cause I adore ya_ ,” Darren sings quietly, voice barely heard above the song. Chris shivers, a little sad when the melancholy melody transitions to something more upbeat. Darren kisses him wet and sloppy, and Chris can’t really handle feeling so much, especially when he’s drunk, so he pushes him away to turn his attention to Brian, picking him up and cradling him close.

 

He watches Darren tickle behind Cooper’s ears, slurring the words of _Puppies are Forever_ as he strokes his golden fur, and Chris smiles.

 

***

 

An empty bottle of tequila and some spilt apple juice later, they’re asleep on the couch, dead to the world while the music trickles to a close.

 

_You’re all I need tonight_

_Underneath the Christmas lights_


End file.
